The Grey Drawings
by rarmaster
Summary: Namine has a set of special drawings that she keeps on drawing, and all of them contain the same boy: Roxas. What's her connection to him? What's his connection to Sora? oneshot, that won't be continued later, contrary to what this description said before. Sorry about that.


She drew, yes, but never were her drawings quite that good. Well, none of the colored ones, really, those were just scribbles that she used to aid her memory manipulating. But there were certain drawings, those that she called her grey drawings.

She dare not ever color them, for fear that the crisp detail would be muted. She liked the way that they were shaded and colored with nothing more than plain pencil. It made them different, and different they were.

Each and every one of her grey drawings had something to do with the same boy. ALWAYS the same boy. He bore a striking resemblance to Sora, but not enough of one that they looked identical. His hair was lighter, spikier, shaped differently. The eyes were the same though. An intense blue. She almost wanted to color a picture, just to see how intense those eyes were.

But she never dared.

The greyness of these drawings made them special.

She was drawing one at the moment, in fact. Thankfully, Marluxia wasn't around, and Larxene never cared. Axel, well she wasn't so sure about Axel. He would watch her curiously at times, but never once said anything. He was probably the only one knew that her grey drawings existed.

She squinted hard, careful not to miss a single detail. She was familiar with most of the shapes in this picture, actually. She happened to be drawing the same boy she always drew, standing on a large circular platform. The circular platform was stained glass, and the image of Sora was printed on it. In smaller circles by him were the faces of his four best friends; Kairi, Riku, Goofy, and Donald. The background, though hard to see, was that of the Islands. A repetitive crown shape circled around Sora.

She had started with the boy, as always, for his shape had become familiar and easy to draw and draw quickly. Sora was second, she didn't spend much time on him either, she had drawn enough of him lately that the extra crisp detail wasn't hard to add. Kairi and Riku didn't take long either, only being faces, though she wasn't too happy with the way Riku had turned out. Donald and Goofy seemed to be composed of many lines that intertwined and formed their shapes, giving them a cartoonish feel.

Now, she was just working on the details and designs of the platform itself. She stopped and put the pencil down just for a second to flex her cramped hands. To her surprise, she found that one side of her right hand was completely grey from the pencil lead. Her pinky knuckle got the worst of the grey. Her left fingertips were also grey and she nervously looked over her picture to make sure there weren't any smudges. She hated smudges.

She found none, and returned to drawing.

She had to go over the outline of the boy again, because he had faded as she had drawn the rest. Not for the first time, she wondered who he was. She kept seeing images of him, in her mind, and those images were transferred onto paper, becoming a grey drawing. But she had no idea who he was. There had to be some connection to her.

She leaned back, proudly glancing over her finished work, and it kind of clicked.

Sora was in the picture, on this platform, on a platform that probably showed something very important to the boy that stood there. But how was Sora important to this boy? How was anything on this platform important to this boy?

Her eyes narrowed with concentration, trying to solve this puzzle. If she could remember correctly, Sora was the only thing in this image that actually had color to it. So he was definitely important.

Then she got it. He was in Sora's shadow. He WAS Sora's shadow. Just like she was Kairi's shadow.

Could it be? Could it possibly be?

This boy was Sora's Nobody, as she was the Nobody of Kairi.

It would explain so much.

And that was their connection. Sora and Kairi were so close, that their Nobodies were close too.

Well, maybe.

She doubted Sora's Nobody was having dreams of HER.

Namine sighed and close the notebook, placing it aside. She picked up another notebook, this one filled with her colorful scribbles, and opened it to a random page. The quick colored strokes and lines and lack of detail played with her eyes for a second. The contrast between these drawings and her grey drawings was hard to adjust to. It always had been.

* * *

yes I know the ending is a bit ubrupt, but I had no idea how to end it and no idea of how to go on. If you are wondering, the picture Namine is drawing is taken from the Kingdom Hearts 2 intro, near the end, where you see Roxas standing in his Dive Into the Heart.

On a further note, I do plan to write more of this fic, eventually, with more of Namine drawing Roxas and what happens to him, but I have yet to play 358/2 Days, so I can't continue at the moment. No idea when I'm getting Days, but I'm assuming (with all my begging) I'll be getting it for christmas so expect more after that, if I decide to continue


End file.
